Danger of My Heart
by tmnt15girl
Summary: Gemma was an agent of Division, long before Nikita. Her and Birkhoff share a relationship that is tested by seperation and by a psychological problem. Can Birkhoff ever trust her again? Will their relationship be allowed?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. I do not own Nikita or any of it's awesome characters. Although if I owned Birkhoff I would not complain.

Prologue

I honestly thought I was hallucinating. One moment I was in my apartment, the next I was looking at a man whom I thought I would never see for the rest of my life.

"Birkhoff?" I whispered attempting to raise my head. It felt so heavy and thick I was only able to raise it a few inches off the ground.

"Gemma?" he whispered. "What happened to you?"

"Birkhoff?" I murmured again incredulous. "Is this a dream?" I felt him lay a hand on my cheek.

"Why did you leave me?" he said loudly. "WHY? Was I not good enough for you?"

"Birkhoff, it was never you! It was me." I cried, tears rolling down my face.

"No, your just an ungrateful bitch. After everything Division has done for you; what I've done for you and you choose to repay us in this manner." He took out his gun.

"Birkhoff. Oh God, please no!" BANG! With a start I jerked awake and looked at the man lying beside me, safe and comfortable in bed. Seymour Birkhoff, the man that kept all the secrets of Division, the agency we both worked for. I was the star; he was the whipping boy.

Relationships weren't allowed in Division; we had to keep ours a secret. No one had any thoughts about it, except maybe Michael, but the rest just knew us as best friends. It was difficult at times to hide the relationship, especially when I went on missions, because Birkhoff was our communications expert who knew and watched all the videos and live feeds. It became especially difficult if I was injured in the field. The one day that Birkhoff almost snapped and revealed our budding relationship, happened when I was captured and brutally tortured. He had been watching the whole thing. I was finally retrieved by an extrication team, but after that fiasco Birkhoff was extremely protective of me. We were almost found out.

"Babe?" he murmured sleepily, reaching for me.

"Birkhoff," I was shaking from the dream I had just encountered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now fully awake and concerned about my well-being.

"No," I buried my head in his neck. "I had a dream in which you killed me," I sobbed as Birkhoff held me tight.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Because I left you! I would never have left you. I promise!" He held me tightly.

"Shhh. Hush babe," he rocked me back and forth.

"You know me . . .I would never . . ." I whimpered calming down greatly.

"I do know you. And I know that you would leave me. You've done it before." Seymour Birkhoff pinned me to the bed. I struggled against him. "And now you're going to pay." He promised a more crazed than usual look in his eyes.

"BIRKHOFF!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I DO NOT own Nikita. But I would love to own Birkhoff.

Chapter One

"How is the mission going Roan?" Michael commed him, with Percy, Birkhoff, Amanda and the rest of the insignificant staff waiting in the Operations Room.

"Fine. But . . .you have to see this. I'm bringing in something." Roan's voice came over the speaker loud and clear. All the inhabitants looked interested; Roan was a cleaner, someone who always followed orders. Percy hadn't asked him to bring in anyone from this mission, it was supposed to be a clean sweep.

"May I ask what you're bringing into Operation Headquarters?" Michael asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes."

"Well . . ." Michael was becoming impatient.

"You'll see when I get there. See you all in a few." Roan completely cut all ties with them in command.

"Roan never disobeys orders!" Birkhoff exclaimed. Percy looked bemused for a few moments.

"We'll have to see what he found that was so important that he completely disobeyed orders. Of course he will have to be punished," Amanda mused out loud. Everyone in the room shuddered at the words punishment. If Amanda was punishing someone you wanted to be out of the way and not incriminated with that individual.

"Of course he will be punished if I feel that he broke Division's rules, Amanda," Percy fixed her with his cold, calculating stare. "I will be the judge of Roan's crimes. Am I understood?" Not wanting to be caught like Amanda with one of Percy's famous glares, the entire room muttered the word understood quickly and clearly.

They all waited with bated breath for Roan to come down the elevator with whatever it was that he was bringing. Finally, after what felt like seven hours- which in all actuality it was five minutes- the elevator doors opened to the empty training area; it was after eleven at night and all the recruits were in bed. It appeared Roan was carrying a body across his shoulders, but everyone-afraid of Percy- waiting patiently in Command. He eventually made his way into the Command center and carefully placed his parcel on the floor.

This package was definitely human sized, although on the small size. No one could really tell with the heavy black blanket covering the body if it was female or male; the outline wasn't that detailed. Roan smiled his wry grin, if one could even call it a grin, and lifted the blanket covering the figure. A girl, extremely thin, with brownish, red hair was revealed to the occupants of the room.

"Gemma?" Birkhoff asked incredulously standing up. He knelt over her and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive Birkhoff," Roan said. "I brought her in alive, because I thought that you all would want to see for yourselves that she is still out there."

"Where'd you find her?" Michael wanted to know, wondering what had happened to his friend these six months.

"I found her in an alley, getting mugged," Roan explained. "I knew who it was immediately and dispatched the kids robbing her."

"She's one of my best agents. How could she let her guard down enough to get mugged?" Percy thought out loud.

"Percy look at her. We all knew that she had the tendencies for an eating disorder," Amanda said. "She can't weigh more than seventy-six pounds. It would be amazingly easy for anyone to gain the upper hand, especially where she's involved. I bet Birkhoff here could sneeze in her direction and she would fall over right now."

"You're probably right." Percy said. He knelt at her side and began looking over her injuries. "She's going to need medical assistance. Gemma's ribs, right wrist, left ankle, and left shoulder are all injured. Not to mention she's going to need a vitamin drip, and possibly a feeding tube. Amanda call Dr. Johnson up here immediately."

"But . . .she went AWOL from Division for six months! Shouldn't she be canceled?" Amanda protested. Michael watched while Birkhoff clenched his fists at that statement.

"NO! She's one . . .was one of my best agents and I'm sure she will be again. Do I need to repeat myself?" Percy snapped. Amanda immediately called for the doctor. When he came, he confirmed what Percy had said and without further ado, Gemma was taken away to medical for the time being. Birkhoff relaxed in his chair, while running routine maintenance on the computers. Michael smirked and walked out only to wait until Birkhoff left for the night.

"Birkhoff!" he yelled jogging to catch up with Seymour.

"Mikey. What can I do for you?" he took a large gulp of his energy drink.

"You and Gemma. How long?" Michael asked bluntly. Birkhoff sprayed his drink everywhere.

"_What?"_

"You heard me. How long?" Michael sighed. "Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone just tell me!"

"Fine. We've been going out for almost seven months, when one day I wake up to a call from Division, saying that she went AWOL, and that they couldn't find her. I just thought that she was in one of her moods and would come back, but this time she never did." Seymour said. "For six months I've been attempting to find her, but Roan beat me to it. I'm just glad that they're not going to cancel her. I would hate to have to break her out of here, and be a fugitive myself."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I'm obligated to tell you that I do not own Birkhoff . . .wait. I don't own Nikita. Birkhoff would be welcome to be owned!

Chapter 2

Birkhoff spent most of his day off in the infirmary. Right beside Gemma, who was still asleep. She looked peaceful, but every now and then she would look horrified. Like how she looked right now. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together, her nostrils would flare, and she would frown. Sometimes Gemma murmured in her sleep, but today it seemed like her dream world was private; to her anyways.

"BIRKHOFF!" Gemma screamed, jerking her entire body off the bed. Birkhoff hurried to her side, attempting to calm her down. Although it appeared his efforts seemed to be worsening the situation instead of easing her anxiety. Michael, Percy, and the doctor who were all outside talking when this happened; they raced to her bedside and managed what Birkhoff could not. To calm her down.

"Birkhoff, what happened in here?" the doctor asked as he monitored all the machines attached to Gemma, once she eased back into a peaceful slumber.

"I don't know! One moment I was playing this video game, the next she was screaming my name as though I was murdering her. I attempted to make her calm down, but you all seen the results of that!" Birkhoff said, raising both of his hands in the air, innocent like.

"Clearly something about you made her all paranoid and inconsolable," Percy frowned down at his star charge. "What did you do?"

"I'm sure sir, that Birkhoff did nothing to make Gemma freak like that. Gemma must either be hallucinating or reliving one of her memories," Michael came to his friends rescue. "Maybe the time that she was tortured?"

"Hmm. That could be. Did she ever scream Birkhoff's name though?" Percy mused out loud.

"Maybe she's saying what she never could?" Michael attempted to hide the truth from his boss. "Or maybe she did say Birkhoff's name, just never that loud and we missed it." Birkhoff understood his friend's concern and gathered all the hints. The only thing was that Birkhoff designed the software, so he knew that it was next to impossible to add data to one of the archived missions. It would send an electronic message to everyone who was anything at Division that one of the files had been tampered with and an immediate search would occur; to find the person responsible.

_Damn, I built Division too good,_ Birkhoff thought, grinning wryly. _And yet, I might be able to find a way around that._ Birkhoff immediately began tinkering with all the archived files; the keystrokes caused every single file to automatically delete. This was necessary to make modifications without the knowledge of everyone in Division. And it also aided Birkhoff in an explanation on how the time and date on the latest modification message was needed.

"I needed to ensure that no one got into the system and hacked it . . ." no that excuse wasn't any good because no one except for Seymour could hack the network. "I wanted to make sure that no viruses were planted," great if I must say; better than the last excuse and plausible.

"Birkhoff!" Percy screamed after checking his messages.

"Yes, sir?" Birkhoff looked up from his game.

"Did you check out that message yet?" Percy didn't wait for him to respond. "Gone for one day and already this place goes to hell." He walked out.

"Nice save," Michael said patting his on the back. "Ingenious really." Michael left as well. All was silent for a few moments.

"Division's gone to hell?" a drowsy voice asked; shaking Birkhoff from his trance.

"Gemma?" he turned to stay at the emaciated girl.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita, or any characters used in the show. I do however own my OC Gemma.

Chapter 3

The first thing I heard after waking up from that awful dream, was that someone was gone for one day and already Division had gone to hell.

"Division's gone to hell?" I asked groggily to the figure sitting across my room. The individual's head shot up like a rabbit and stared at me.

"Gemma?" That voice was Birkhoff's. He sounded incredulous like he hadn't expected me to wake up.

"Birkhoff?" I asked, blinking my eyes rapidly, attempting to clear the fog. His face became more clear.

"Oh my, I thought that we lost you!" Birkhoff hugged me close to his body. "You're so thin. So thin. What happened?" he rambled on and on. I was having a hard time following him.

"Seymour, could you just explain what happened and what I'm doing here?" I asked him, annoyed and running out of my precious little patience.

"We were kind of hoping you'd tell us that," Michael's voice sounded from the doorway. I looked at him, sure enough Percy and Amanda were right behind him, along with the doctor.

"I need to see my patient!" he demanded shoving between Percy and Amanda. I internally winced, knowing that this wouldn't end well for the doctor.

"Be that as it may, but you don't need to push me!" Amanda exclaimed, dusting off her suit/dress combination. I sighed in relief for the doctor, then watched as Percy shot him in front of all of us.

"There, now I think that he learned his lesson." Percy turned away and grabbed his cell phone. "Roan I need you to dispose of a body in medical and also to find another doctor for us to recruit. I have a sick agent that needs tending to ASAP, so I would appreciate it if you would make it a top priority." He listened intently to whatever bull Roan was feeding him. "I understand that it's not usually your job to take care of finding recruits, it's Michael's, but this is a task that I'm assigning you. Right now she's going to be moved to a secure location until you can remove this body and find another doctor." With that he clicked his phone shut. "Michael move her to Birkhoff's room." He spun on both feet and walked out the door to the hallway where we all assembled in a few moments.

"Why my room?" Birkhoff whined, playing the part of a sassy, bachelor technical director quite well if you ask my opinion.

"Because yours is the closest and also . . ." Percy leaned in close to Birkhoff with a smirk and whispered something. I had feeling what he said and felt sick to my stomach. Birkhoff turned pale and faced me with a horrified look. After several moments of silence we finally reached our destination; Birkhoff's mancave. There was no bed, only a large fluffy sofa upon which I was placed.

"Now what happened?" Percy asked after a few minutes of quietness, which I reveled in. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him sitting up with the aid of Seymour.

"Yes, and you're going to tell me."


End file.
